


Fish Out of Water

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Was thinking about Remus being slimy and awkward and loud and jarring.  And an octopus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Fish Out of Water

When Remus leaves the water he is slimy and sopping, algae sticking in his hair. Roman doesn't mind. He's seen his brother in the water, and knows the way Remus' skin shimmers and how gracefully he moves, gills fluttering and hair a silver streaked cloud framing his eyes. In dry air the markings around his eyes make Remus seem almost ghoulish, but beneath the surface of his lake the beautiful accenting draws attention to Remus' best features. On land his brother's movements are jarring, too big for the lack of resistance the air gives his limbs. In water, Remus flows and floats, ever alluring. Roman doesn't mind that the others have never seen his brother in the lake. Some visions he wants to keep to himself.


End file.
